eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4775/4776 (1 January 2014)
Ronnie disposes of the bottle she hit Carl with in a bottle bin. She apologises to Roxy, claiming to have got caught up with a fight at R&R last night. Roxy doesn’t admit to Ronnie that she has no idea where Carl is. Kirsty advises Roxy Carl’s probably moved on. Back at the flat, Amy plays in the spot Ronnie hit Carl but Roxy doesn’t notice the bloodstains on the floor. Roxy and Amy head off shopping. Meanwhile, Sharon’s moving in to Phil’s but won’t let him carry her over the threshold. Sharon wants to hit the sales to buy things for the house and Phil agrees to get his credit card. Sharon and Dennis wait in the car but Phil’s distracted by Ronnie, who confesses she hit Carl. Phil takes a wad of money out of his bag of cash from the Vic sale and sends Sharon and Dennis off to buy curtains. Once Sharon’s gone, Phil tells Ronnie he doesn’t want to be involved and Ronnie accuses him of having lost his balls. Ronnie and Phil head to the Arches where Ronnie’s left Carl tied up in the pit. Phil knocks Carl about and threatens him with the scrapyard. Phil picks up a metal crowbar but Ronnie stops him. She calls Carl pathetic and insists he’s going to say sorry and then she’ll walk him to the tube. If he ever comes back to Walford she’ll cut off his little boys’ toys with a blunt knife. Carl apologises. Phil and Ronnie watch Carl enter the station. Phil knows Ronnie’s played him. Phil’s sceptical when Ronnie says Carl hasn’t got the bottle to come back and he’s right – Carl’s still lurking in the shadows. Back at Phil’s, Ronnie books a hire car for Ibiza. There’s a knock at the door and Ronnie finds Amy alone on the doorstep. Ronnie’s shocked to find Carl waiting in the kitchen; he insists Roxy’s a bit tied up at the moment. Ronnie sends Amy out of the room. Carl tells Ronnie she should try being a real woman but needs a real man. He takes Phil’s bag of money and walks out. Ronnie follows Carl to the Arches. Carl asks if this means she wants him. He grabs Ronnie’s face, manhandles her towards a car boot and then forcibly kisses her. When Carl turns away for a moment, Ronnie slams the boot lid down, killing him. Hysterical, Ronnie pushes Carl’s body into the boot and picks up his phone and Phil’s money. Back at Phil’s Ronnie washes her bloody hands. She takes Amy back to Carl’s flat and sees Roxy lying on the sofa. She’s relieved when Amy runs over and Roxy wakes up. Ronnie slips away before Roxy sees her. Ronnie drives the car, containing Carl’s body, to a scrapyard and watches as it’s crushed. As Ronnie, Roxy and Amy set off for Ibiza, Roxy admits she hasn’t seen Carl since last night. Ronnie reminds Roxy Amy loves her and is worth giving up her life for. Roxy realises Ronnie’s wearing Archie’s ring. Ronnie’s dismissive, it’s just a ring – she thinks it suits her. Phil watches them go then returns inside and hears a phone ring. He answers, hears Kirsty ask for Carl then realises the phone, and now his hands, are covered in blood... Shirley and Linda are hung over. Linda’s shocked when Johnny comes in dressed for Nancy’s wedding. She berates Mick - their deal has always been no secrets - and blames Shirley. Mick gets ready for the wedding. Linda moans about having moved all of Nancy’s stuff to the Vic. Mick persuades Linda to come to the wedding but to stay at the back and keep quiet. Johnny, Mick, Linda, Shirley and Lady Di set off. En route, Shirley and Linda bicker. Eventually, Mick stops the car and gives the pair a talking to and when they refuse to shake hands he drives off without them. They grudgingly shake hands and run after the car. Linda’s not impressed when the family arrive at the Watford wedding venue - the grotty Redwood Community Centre. Johnny, Linda and Mick head inside leaving Shirley to look after Lady Di. Bride Nancy is getting married wearing a white tracksuit. The congregation cheer and call out throughout the ceremony. Groom Wayne Ladlow’s irreverent attitude during the vows is too much for Mick, he picks up Nancy, throws her over his shoulder and walks out. Johnny and Linda bar the doors to stop the guests, and Wayne, following. Back at the Vic, Tina’s serving behind the bar but hasn’t cleared up after the New Year’s Eve party. Dot’s come in to get warm because her electric fire’s conked out. Johnny eyes Danny. Mick and Linda argue with Nancy about Wayne and she accuses them of being racist. Mick insists she can still see her best friend, Chanelle, without marrying her brother. Mick tells Nancy they need her there but Linda’s tougher – insisting Nancy should stay because she wants to stick by her family. Nancy claims she can’t go back to Watford now half of Hertfordshire has seen her West Ham pants. Mick and Nancy talk in the barrel store. Mick admits Linda’s hard work but tells Nancy she needs to do nice things for Linda too. He then tells Nancy to phone Wayne if she really thinks he’s her future. Nancy does call but is interrupted by Tina and Shirley. Nancy tells her aunts she’s leaving. Nancy calls Wayne back but is disconcerted when he doesn’t immediately recognise her voice. Linda tries to bond with Dot, giving her sherry and talking about a proposed smokers’ area. Dot’s impressed when Linda quotes the bible. Johnny finds Nancy in the Minute Mart and tries to persuade her to stay, suggesting she stops telling Mick and Linda every detail of her life. Nancy retorts, like him? Johnny insists Nancy’s was the first room Linda unpacked. Linda’s touched when Nancy gives her a Christmas present but can’t help snapping that if she hadn’t been planning her wedding she could’ve wrapped it. Nancy storms out. Mick tells Linda that Nancy will soon forget Wayne – unaware he and Nancy are kissing in the barrel store. Cora’s on a health kick but her talk of raw egg is too much for hung over Denise. Denise asks Masood to tell her what she said whilst drunk. She’s mortified when Masood admits she said she doesn’t fancy Ian and was going to finish with him. Billy catches Tina sneaking out of the flat and talks her into staying for breakfast. He later brings Tina flowers but she insists she’s allergic to anything but sunflowers and reminds him she’s a lesbian. Later, an ever hopeful Billy arrives with a bunch of sunflowers. As kindly as possibly, Tina explains the only way they’ll get it on again is if she’s so hammered she’s falling over. Kat and Alfie’s finances aren’t looking good. Kat dismisses Alfie’s suggestion he become a stay at home dad when the baby comes. A light bulb blows and when Kat mentions there’s some bulbs in Mo’s blind stock, Alfie’s struck by an idea. Alfie collars Tamwar and applies to take over an empty market pitch; when Kirsty also expresses an interest in the pitch Alfie insinuates giving it to her would be a bad idea. Having secured the pitch, Alfie buys blind stock from Fat Elvis but soon realises he’s bought the same dodgy dresses Bianca’s purchased for her and Kat’s stall. Though Masood gives several worthy suggestions, AJ decides his New Year’s resolution is going to be to get a new job and company car. Meanwhile Linda and Mick, unable to hide their opinions, make their daughter Nancy's big day unforgettable. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns